


You're Worth It All

by roy_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Other, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes
Summary: Person A: I don't think I'm worth all thisPerson B: Bold words from somebody in the hugging rangeHinata gets hurt during a game and Suga goes into mom mode. This isn't medically correct, but I wrote it at 3 in the morning.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 552
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	You're Worth It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic on A03 and my first Haikyuu!! work! I hope you like it.

Hinata hit the ball over the net, the slam of the ball hitting the floor indicating that Karasuno had won the match point, but their cheering was short lived, with the thud of Hinata’s body hitting the floor. There was no movement coming from their small 10 and only small gasps of pain could be heard.

“Hinata! It’s Coach Ukai! Tell me what hurts!” Panic was heard in their Coach’s voice.

A small sob escaped Hinata and Coach gestured to Takeda to help him roll Hinata on his back for further evaluation and gestured for the ref to call for the medical personnel.

“Hinata, it’s Takeda, can you tell me where it hurts?” Takeda’s voice had an urgent tone to it, but he had managed to keep his voice even.

The team crowded around him, trying to comfort him however they could. Suga sat down and lifted Hinata’s head into his lap, becoming a pillow for the small boy, and moved his fingers through his hair, trying to relax him enough to talk.

“My-my knee. It hurts. Make the pain stop. Suga, make it stop.” Tears were starting to stream down Hinata’s face and Suga was murmuring things to Hinata to calm him down. He cried out when Daichi and Takeda started removing his knee brace.

“Hinata, I know it hurts, but we have to take off your brace, okay?” Daichi’s voice cut through the air.

Hinata blacked out for what he thought had been only a few seconds, but when he woke, he was in a hospital bed, the team members asleep in odd places around the room. Suga was curled up next to him, the way a mom stays with her sick baby, and Daichi was sleeping in a chair, his had intertwined with Suga’s. Ukai and Takeda were in the other two chairs, and everybody else had made make-shift beds on the floor with sleeping bags and their volleyball bags.

A look at the clock told Hinata is was about 2:30 AM. Weird, the game had been at 3:30 PM, and Hinata was sure he hadn’t been passed out for that long. He moved his arm to stretch, and Suga stirred in his sleep. He froze, not wanting to wake the sleeping co-captain, but it was too late. Suga had shot up, alert and confused because something had moved.

“Hinata! You’re awake!” Suga’s voice carried a little and woke up Daichi, whose eyes widened when he saw he was awake. He quickly turned and woke Coach and Takeda, who started asking Hinata questions.

Hinata was confused for a moment. “Why are you guys all here? Shouldn’t the team have gone with someone back home?”

“You’re part of this team, too,” Daichi reminded him. “Nobody was going to leave without you.”

“But I don’t think I’m worth all this!” He gestured at his teammates, sleeping on the floor. “I’m just the decoy.”

“Bold words coming from someone in the hugging range.” Suga said as he squeezed Hinata into a hug. “You’re our friend, and you’re a part of this little and chaotic family. We wouldn’t dream of leaving you behind. You’re our Baby Crow.”

“What happened to my knee?” he asked, confused.

“It was all poofy and red when we took off your brace and the paramedics rushed you to the Hospital. They said you had an infection in your knee, probably from a cut or something that we didn’t notice.” Daichi said. “Which means that now you have to wait a while before playing again or practicing. Also, the doctor gave all of us a roll of wrap to make sure that your knee stays covered and protected from the elements.”

"Don't collapse on us again, okay, Hinata. We were all super worried about you, especially when you passed out on the court." Suga's voice was soft.

"I'll do my best."


End file.
